Micawber Wiki
__TOC__ Welcome to the Micawber and Copperfield Wiki This is the Wiki for the continuing Adventures of Wilkins Micawber III and Daniel Trot Copperfield, officers of Her Majesties' Royal Dirigible Corps. Commander Wilkins Micawber III commands the frigate, Golden Mary, and Midshipman Copperfield ably assists. They are stationed out of Cape Town in Southern Africa, the year 1879, just after General Garnet Wolseley has departed after his success defeating the Zulus. Airships have only come recently to be used, having first seen their way in battle during the American Civil War, or the War for Southern Independence of 1861-1865. A war that barely saw the Confederate States of America hold back the forces of the North. Many think that their development and use in the last years of the war saw the CSA's way to a stalemated victory. Though we have seen in the years following the terrible economic depression that the CSA suffers and may ultimately lead to the robust United States ultimate victory without any additional combat. The great Republic of Texas, home to the lead engineers and naval architects responsible for airships, was bartered back to the North, and those men left for the frontiers of Australia, settling in Port Middlebay. Soon, with contracts for the government of her majesty, Victoria, new dirigibles were commissioned to form the air fleet of Great Britain. A fleet that could well aid the empire in mapping and scouting the vast lands that were accruing to it. Squadrons are not only based in Southern Africa, but also in Northern Africa out of Cairo, Australia and India. The Stories: Micawber and Copperfield and the Great Diamond Heist of 1879 ---- Micawber and Copperfield (by David W. Wilkin): Commander Wilkins Micawber III of the RDC’s Golden Mary and Midshipman Daniel Copperfield create a legacy of loyalty in the Royal Dirigible Corps. Stationed in Southern Africa, just after the Zulu war, trouble is brewing for the Boers are not pleased that the British Empire has seen fit to annex their lands and put them under the yoke of their ‘protection.’ (From David Copperfield by Charles Dickens.) Mechanized Masterpieces A Steampunk Anthology ---- Wilkins Micawber III and a visit to the Dirigible Works, Port Middlebay, Southern Australia ---- A short tale of when Micawber took an interest in the goings on at the family foundry in Port Middlebay. The Micawber Dirigible Works under Royal Charter to her majesty Victoria. A young lad with an enquiring mind and little fear of heights when going up, finds only too quickly that things that go up, tend to come down. And it can be a very long way down. ---- Daniel Trot Copperfield and the Sea Voyage to Africa of 1879 ---- It is known that Daniel Copperfield's first voyage upon the ocean made it evident that he and the water, the curse of all Copperfields, were not destined to be a part of each other's lives. Here is the tale of that tortuous time in Copperfield's life. ---- Micawber and Copperfield and the First Boer War 1880-1881 Micawber and Copperfield and the Cape to Cairo Railway Micawber and Copperfield and the Great Boer War 1899-1902 ---- The Pages: The Crew The Ships and Fleets Dramatis Personæ Research Materials Scramble for Africa Significant Battles Category:Browse